


Cute shit

by Charmingwolf



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Antoni makes food, M/M, jonathan is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: THEY ARE CUTE TOGETHER FUCKING LET ME HAVE THIS





	Cute shit

Antoni hummed as he cooked some croque madame for the whole fab five. He loved the recipe he made with Carla but he still felt a strong connection to the recipe his father taught him so he mixed them together. He had played with the recipe every once and awhile since the episode at bon appetit. 

As he was toasting the bread he started the eggs. Getting them as perfect as possible because he wanted nothing less than that for his chosen family. 

The small clicking paws of Bruley came into the room along with the clacking of high heels. 

Jonathan strutted up to the stove as he always did. The runway walk that made his legs look amazing and his hair bounce from side to side. Antoni’s eyes went down to Jonathan’s shoes then up to the rest of his body. 

“Hey sweetie” Antoni’s smile spread nice and wide as Jonathan leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Hello honey!!” Jonathan cheered. His heels tapped lightly as he got behind antoni to with his arms around antoni’s neck and rest his head on the other’s. “Whats my cutie patootie doing for lunch today?” 

Antoni chuckled a little and tilted his head up to look at him more. “Croque madame.”

“Again?” 

“Yeah im messing with the sauce a bit. You know different kinds of mustard and cheese.” 

“Oh okayyy as long as you’re doing something different” Jonathan cooed. It all kind of tasted the same to him but he loved watching Antoni cook. 

Antoni looked down at his egg, carefully taking it off and putting it on the toweled plate next to the stove. He turned off the stove and turned in Jonathan’s arms. 

“I like your heels.” he said 

Jonathan happily started clicking his heels on the floor. “Thank you. They’ve been my favorite lately.” 

Antoni kissed Jonathan's cheek. He hit their noses together and they both giggled before their lips met.


End file.
